Aoba Watase
is the main protagonist of the series. He was a high school studen who was sent into the future, by Hina Yumihara, for an unknown purpose. Upon his arrival, he has become the pilot of the Luxon Valiancer and a vital piece of the Free Pact Alliance. Under the close vigil of Captain Gengo Kuramitsu, Aoba became enlisted as an Ensign-ranked pilot and a member of the Cygnus' Valiancer Unit. Background There is very little known about Aoba's past childhood, except he was born in Narashino, Japan. However, it is known that in middle school he had two close friends, Kintero and Kenichi, which he met in the school's basketball team. But, because of the rehab his friend was sent through, they all transferred to same high school. Personality Aoba can be best described as a kind, endearing, and caring person. However, even from his very first appearance, his most defining trait is his capacity to easily trust others. When in danger, Aoba has even shown a courageous aspect of his personality. In these instances he is more than willing to put himself into battle and fight with his friends in the front line''Buddy Complex'' Ep. 3 A future Hina has even called him too trusting of others.Buddy Complex Ep. 1 Easy to give his trust to others, he does not hesitate to tell anyone he is from the past, though he realized they would not believe him. He is also an optimist as he even though he was disappointed knowing that both his home, family, and friends were all gone, none of that would stop him from aiding people in where he is needed most. Additionally, Aoba is capable of easily empathizing with others.Buddy Complex Ep.4 Aoba is also the type of person who is known to bear heavy guilt on himself. When Lee Conrad was wounded trying to protect him, Aoba became doubtful about his signifigance within the Cygnus' Valiancer Unit, believing he would only hurt the people close to him.Buddy Complex Ep. 4 Appearance Aoba is a 16-year old boy who has a sub-athletic physique for someone his age. He has brown hair with a parted bang going down his face. He also has green eyes. Yet to change clothes, he wears his school uniform, which consists of a normal white collared shirt, with denim pants and white shoes that adorn red stripes. Upon accustoming tho war in the future, Aoba dons a new soldier outfit that is red, adorning the emblem of an Ensign.Buddy Complex Ep. 4 Abilities Initally, Aoba had no experience as a pilot. However, upon coupling with Dio Junyou Weinberg, the latter had gained all of the his skills and piloting abilities. Ever since their first coupling, Aoba has been able to hold his own against some of the elite valiancer pilots of the Zogilia Republic, including Hina Yumihara.Buddy Complex Ep.2''Buddy Complex Ep.3''Buddy Complex'' Ep.5 In episode 6, it is proven Aoba is also compatible with Fromm Vanterhei, much to everyone's surprise. However he seems less performant as a pilot and Dio's help was necessary when he was nearly cornered. However while Aoba became an expert pilot able to control his valiancer as well as Dio, he does not have much fighting experience. In episode 6, he gets cornered and Fromm in Bradyon is unable to help, while Dio noticed before everyone Aoba was in trouble. He is shown evading attacks rather than attacking. Apart from his piloting capabilities, Aoba is also very durable and noticeably resistant to even severe pain. This became evident when he forced a decoupling with Dio Junyou Weinberg. Although the latter was temporarily crippled, halting his performance completely, Aoba remained able to stand.Buddy Complex Ep.4 Plot 'To the Future Arc' With summer ending Aoba finally returns to school, greeting his two closest friends, Kintero and Kenichi. Returning to school, he also noticed that he was seated next to Hina Yumihara, a fairly new student. After school, having finished playing basketball with his two close friends, he receives an alert on his phone. Dismissing it at first, a giant valiancer soon appeared. Despite the unknown assailants every attempt to kill Aoba, he successfully avoided them by going into town to slip from the latter's notice. Having been aided by Hina, she too adored a gigantic mecha. With no other options, Aoba quickly joined Hina within her valiancer, taking assassin head-on. After briefly defeating the assailant, she explained to Aoba that she and the former are time travelers. And since the assailant came to kill him, she came to save him. Initially wanting Aoba go back to his life and forget about all this, she claimed that she should now flee. Before she can explain why he was targeted, the enemy reappeared and engaged his valiancer's self-destruct mechanism. Trying to escape the trap, Hina noticed the wormhole. With no other choice, Hina decided to take Aoba into the future. Before promptly fading away, she told him that Dio is waiting. After brief confusion, Aoba found himself within the cockpit of a valiancer. To his surprise, Aoba noticed that he was on a warzone. Wondering where Hina could be, a message suddenly appears stating that he had a "nice coupling". Trying to find help, Aoba is told to stay calm and keep put. However, due to his coupling status, he is later told to connect with Dio. Upon hearing Dio's voice, Aoba questions whether the latter knew who he was. In the midst of confusion on both ends, the two eventually engage the coupling system. Once coupled it is explained he should be able to skillfully pilot his valiancer. Proving to be the case, Aoba engaged in a short fight against an enemy valiancer, which he defeats. After the battle, he was taken into custody by the Cygnus' crew, and though they had not believed that he is from the past, they still confined him to the ship, seeing the boy as more of an asset. Later, courtesy of Mayuka Nasu, Aoba was given an explanation about the war, how the Free Pact Alliance was the world's last hope against the Zogilia Republic, and that the valiancer he was piloting, the Luxon, had been modified to his capabilities. Interrupting the tour, Aoba clashed with Dio who thinks he should not be wandering or disrespectfully call him by his name. Though the argument was short lived, the two were interrupted by an alarm. Aoba, amazed by the valiancers', stood in awe in realizing that he truly was in the future. Because the crew was losing the battle to their enemies,Captain Gengo Kuramitsu asked the boy to once again pilot Luxon. After coupling with Dio once again he fights a Zogilian valiancer, thant shockingly turned out to be Hina. With this discovery leading to him forcefully shut down the coupling system, causing pain to himself and Dio, Aoba attempted to aid Hina. However, she did not recognize him. Left vulnerable by his shock, he left himself vulnerable. Being initially the target of Alfred Gallant's attack, Lee instead took the shot. Realizing they had lost, the Zogilian forces retreated. Being reprimanded by Dio for his carelessness, Aoba realizes that Hina did not recognize him at all. Feeling awful for Lee's sacrifice, Aoba apologizes to Lee, who in turn assures Aoba that that he was the one who actually saved everyone. Aoba, authorized to go in his hometown in the Narashino Base. He easily spotting Mayuka, who was trying to spy on him, she became his guide. Realizing that everything had changed from 74 years ago, visited his house, tried to contact his sister, and visited his school, he only found that they were all no more. Upon coming back to the Cygnus, Aoba tells Mayuka that he did not want to go back, as other people would only get hurt because of him. Mayuka in response, reaffirms that he saved everyone on the Cygnus and that they need him. With newfound confidence, her speech encourages him to return and enlist. His request was easily accepted and was given the rank of Ensign. Having gone to visit Lee, who wasn't in critical condition, is happy to share the good news. Despite the congratulations, both Elvira and Lee add that he must not ever forcefully decouple as he did before, as it may cause brain damage. On their way to headquarters, the Cygnus is surprised with an S.O.S. call. Taking the threat to an allying private ship head-on, Aoba and Dio were at odds, therefore unable to couple. Even so, Aoba still decideed to follow Dio in battle. Having noticed Dio's frantic attempts to save the private ship, it was explained Dio's family that was targeted by the Zogillia. Empathizing with Dio, Aoba convinces him that coupling was the only sure way to save his family. With the two able to again couple, they easily defeat their opposition. Ordered to escort the ship to Chitose base, he and Dio safely arrive. Dio, concerned about his family, greeted his sister, Fiona Junyou Weinberg , and also his father, Sadamichi Junyou who seemed rather cold with his son. Upon returning to the Cygnus, which instead headed to Chitose due to suffering heavy casualties, Aoba began to worry about Dio and his relationship with his father. Shortly after he is interrupted by Ensign Ogisaka Saburouta and Mayuka, claiming that they came to "train" him. At first Aoba refuses, but Mayuka explained that they want to take the occasion to show him around as he was new to the ship. However, he ended up on cleaning duty. After becoming fed up with it, he spotted Fiona and her guardian who were refused the right to board the Cygnus to see her brother. After hearing of Dio's story, Aoba decided feigns injury for her to sneak on board. Looking for Dio, Aoba was surprised to see the crew had prepared a party for him on the bridge. Noticing that Dio did not attend, he then let Fiona call him on the intercom, but they are interrupted by an alert. The Zogilia had invaded the Chitose region. Before going to battle, Aoba and Dio question about Fiona and are relieved as they are told she was successfully evacuated on the Weinberg ship. In the midst of battle, he is confronted by Hina, whom he refused to fight. With Dio noticing the conflict, rescued him as they were given new orders. Ordered to couple once again, they help the Cygnus breaking through and escape, by using a defensive method. After the battle, Dio thanked him for taking care of his sister, calling him "Aoba" for the first time. In episode 6, Aoba is told about a promotion video on coupling, however he is not part of it, another coupler was called in. The new pilot seems to know Dio, who is not thrilled by his presence, leading Aoba to question him. Later, Aoba is revealed to be compatible with Fromm Vantarhei and couple with him in order to film a promotion video. However they are attacked by Zogillian elite squadron. Aoba is easily lured in a trap before anyone realize he is in danger. Thankefully, Dio, in a Beryl, notices he is getting cornered and attack the enemy formatio, saving Aoba. Back on the ship, Aoba thanks Dio for saving him. He is present during the last shot of the promotion video and sees the video crew off with Dio. He teases Dio about what he had to say and talks about the fact Fromm is gone... except he is not: he is staying on the Cygnus. Relationships Family Very few is known about Aoba's relationship with his family. However, he is worried that he may never see them again. Aoba's Father-Aoba's father has been implied dead, however, Aoba has hinted signs that he looks up to him.Buddy Complex Ep. 1 Aoba's Mother-They seemed to have had a good relationship. Now that he is in the year 2088, he presumes her to be dead. Tsubasa Watase-They seemed to have a good relationship. In 2088, he believes that she could be still alive at 88 years-old, although he does not know where she is.Buddy Complex Ep.4 Cygnus' crew They do not believe him when he tells them he is from the past but they are not agressive toward him, they do not act suspicious either, except Dio. Aoba seems to get along well with them. They organize a welcoming party for him, apparently all except Dio, Gengo Kuramitsu and Lene Kleinbeck participate. Dio Junyou Weinberg-He does not know him at first and refers to Hina, as she told him Dio was waiting for him. While Dio was not waiting for him, Aoba still becomes his coupling buddy. While, Aoba appears to trust Dio, Dio does not. Aoba is annoyed when Dio refuses to talk to him directly. It goes on as he wonders what is wrong with Dio when he tells him that he does not have to go if he is scared, which Aoba is and despite Dio being in a dire situation. He asks himself the same question when Dio refuses to participate in a party because it was his welcoming party. When Dio's family is endangered, Aoba tells him he knows how he feels, as he might never see his family again, which permits them to successfully engage coupling system while they had failed before in episode 4. While they do not really talk or get along, Aoba was willing to let Fiona get inside the Cygnus to talk to Dio. He was also concerned by the latter's relationship with his father. At the end of episode 5, Dio tanks him and calls him "Aoba" for the first time. In episode 6, he is seen speaking casually with Dio and later, he is saved by Dio's interventionn something he thanks Dio for. He also teases him when he is forced to say the text the video productor wanted. Lee Conrad-He is not wary at Aoba, and appears to be comprehensive with him. Aoba feels responsible for his injuries as he shielded him from an attack. But there is no ill-feeling between the two. Jarl Duran-He is not wary at Aoba. He is present at Aoba's welcoming party and tells they had him clean the whole ship before his party, just like Aoba. Even after the incident of episode 3, he is not angry or suspicious of Aoba. Mayuka Nasu-She is not wary at him and actually volunteered to explain the war to him, as he says he does not know, watching over him in his hometown, alone, while it is seen she is not physically strong. She is angered when he falls aslpeed during the explanations. Aoba notes she does not believe he is a time-traveler. She tells him he saved them, when he was having doubts about going back on board, he saved them from a desperate situation. Because of this Aoba enlisted. She overseas his "welcoming tour", all the cleaning he is to do, and takes part into his welcoming party. Gengo Kuramitsu-Aoba listens to him and obeys him. The Cygnus captain is not wary at Aoba and mainly let him go where he wants. He accepts Aoba's enlistement and gives him the rank of ensign, or reserve second lieutenant. He also shares information with Aoba, like Dio's family being in danger. Elvira Hill-She is not wary at Aoba. She is angry when he disengages coupling, because it could have caused brain damages, but she agrees Aoba can remain as Luxon's pilot, as he has a good match with the valiancer. Aoba takes her telling him not to cut off the coupling system as an expression of her worries about his health. Fromm Vantarhei-Newest addition to Cygnus' crew. He came on the Cygnus because they needed someone to empoersonate Aoba in an information video. He seems to know Dio and Dio does not appear to really like him but Aoba and he get along quite fine. He can couple with Aoba. Aoba is happy when it is revealed he is staying on the Cygnus. Others Hina Yumihara/Ryazan-Hina Yumihara is Aoba's classmate, and a time traveler that saves him from an assassin and sends him to the future before disappearing, while Hina Ryazan is a Zogilian pilot, very loyal to Zogilia and that does not recognize him. He is confused about the fact 2088 Hina does not remember him. In episode 5, he does not attack her valiancer and only defends himself before Dio comes to rescue him. Even then he stop him from shooting her down. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Ensign